


I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: How a dream, a carton of ice cream, and a late night talk in the kitchen lead to bliss for Ron and Hermione.





	I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron awoke abruptly. He pulled his six foot three frame into a sitting position and trailed a shaking hand through his tousled red hair. The dreams had been coming more and more frequently and they were pushing Ron to the brink of madness. They started out innocently enough; he and Hermione would be doing something quite mundane, then something simple would cause the passion to flare between them. Sometimes the dreams varied, but the end result was always the same; he took her and made her his, binding her to him forever. It seemed so real, yet so unobtainable, and he was starting to have trouble controlling his desire in her presence.

Ron glanced around the room he had slept in for the last five days, and thought to himself that staying with Hermione while his flat was being worked on might not have been the smartest choice. Groaning, he got up out of bed and padded his way to the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror, not surprised at the weariness shining in his blue eyes. His forehead was beaded with sweat and he splashed his face with cool water, not really desiring another cold shower.

Sighing heavily, he knew that sleep would be a long time in coming, so he made his way to the bedroom door, and quietly opened it. He tiptoed down the hall to the kitchen hoping Hermione had some Ogden's Fire Whiskey.

He reached the kitchen door and stopped dead in his tracks, staring wide-eyed at the site that greeted him. Desire shot painfully through his body. Still, he tried to remain calm as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe, staring hungrily.

Hermione was sitting on the kitchen counter, a pint of ice cream and spoon in hand. He watched as she closed her eyes and darted her tongue between her lips to savor another taste, and he couldn't help but wonder how her tongue would feel against his skin.

Clearing his throat, he finally spoke, "Hermione Granger I'm shocked!"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and he grinned when her eyes met his guiltily.

"Ron what are you doing up?" Hermione managed to squeak out while trying to hide the ice cream

"Caught you in the act, did I?" Ron smirked as his eyes raked up and down her body.

She looked absolutely magnificent in her nightdress and a dressing gown. He caught a glimpse of her thigh before she pulled down her dressing gown. He bit back a groan, dimly wondering if her skin felt as smooth as it looked.

"What are you doing up?" Hermione repeated, "And, stop smirking at me. You act like you've never seen me eat ice cream."

"The more important question is, why are you up, alone, and eating ice cream by the light of your wand?" Ron asked as he crossed the room. He hopped up on the counter next to her and nudged her shoulder with his. "So, spill it Granger, and tell your best mate what drove you to this act of wanton abandonment."

Hermione searched her mind frantically for a suitable answer, wondering why she'd been both cursed and blessed with having Ron Weasley as a best friend. She'd been lying in bed and trying desperately to fall asleep, wishing her feelings for Ron had never changed.

When they were young he was an annoying prat who delighted in tormenting her, but even then, she'd seen greatness in Ron. He was so much more than a poor boy from a kind family whose best friend was Harry Potter. She loved the way he cared for his friends, the way he was willing to protect her or Harry at great risk to himself. She'd cared about the boy she'd met on the train, and she'd grown to love the man he was today.

He'd taken it upon himself to become the best Auror in their class. He took care to learn the healing spells that would save them if they were injured, and he'd worked his body to the brink of exhaustion learning complex battle skills, and eventually, he had outshone even her and Harry. She'd noticed that each day his body had become a little stronger, and his mind sharper. The natural ability he had for chess translated well to planning raids on suspected Death Eaters; she'd never been as proud or as horrified as the day he single handedly brought Lucius Malfoy in. She'd been heart broken at the expression in his eyes, and cried herself to sleep that night, mourning the loss of his innocence. It was that night she finally admitted to herself that she was completely in love with him.

So, what had drawn her to the kitchen to eat ice cream in secret? It was quite simple; she wanted Ron so badly her whole body ached, and she wasn't sure how to proceed. Visions of them making love had filled her head as she lie there alone in her cold bed. She'd journeyed to the kitchen in hopes that chocolate would be a suitable substitute. She felt the heat radiating from his body as he sat there so close to her, and realized there was no substitute for Ron.

"I don't know really. I just couldn't sleep," she whispered.

She felt him chuckle, his laughter causing a delicious tremor to run through her body.

"Hermione without an answer. . . I never thought I'd see the day."

She felt his gaze on her and she turned her head to look at him. Her pulse quickened as she saw not only humor, but also the hint of something more in his eyes.

"Yes, well I never claimed to have all the answers. Perhaps if I did, things would be different," she replied and lifted her spoon to her mouth savoring another bite, thinking how wickedly delicious this particular flavor of ice cream was.

"Can I have a bite?" Ron pleaded, "I actually came down here to get a drink but that looks so much better."

"One bite Ron and that's it! This is incredibly good ice cream and I'm not all that inclined to share it with you," Hermione muttered. She took a chance and glanced at him again, sighing when she saw that he was giving her the 'look'. The same look he used every time he wanted something from her, the one where he displayed his pouty lips and puppy dog eye.

"How generous of you, Hermione."

"Oh I have one request. You tell me why you're out of bed, and why you thought you needed a drink." Hermione grinned as she took another bite, enjoying having the upper hand for once.

"Fine, I had a dream that woke me up and I thought I'd get a drink to help me fall back asleep," Ron sighed heavily.

Hermione felt her maternal instinct kick in and she pushed her desire for him to the back of her mind. "Nightmares again? Want to talk about it?" she placed her hand on his arm and felt it tremble.

"No, not exactly a nightmare," Ron responded and Hermione thought he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "More like a dream of something unobtainable, and it was frustrating."

Hermione nodded her head in response and dipped the spoon into the ice cream, "I know what you mean. I have those dreams all the time. You feel like you're so close to something and then lost when you awake to find it was all a dream."

Hermione studied him carefully before she lifted the spoon to his mouth, "Open up, I think you've earned your taste of ice cream."

Hermione stared into his eyes as she placed the spoon in his mouth, and realized what she saw there was desire. Desire directed at her and her hand shook as his eyes drifted shut. All too quickly the moment passed and she dipped the spoon in to the pint again hoping to distract herself from the desperate need flooding her body.

"That was incredible. Better than sex," Ron whispered, "What kind of ice cream is that?"

Hermione watched his eyes follow her hand as she lifted the spoon to her own lips, and she couldn't help but slide her tongue to delicately lap up the ice cream off the spoon. She heard a low moan come from Ron when she licked her lips.

"It's called Fish Food," Hermione whispered, as her body shook from the heat of his gaze, "It's marshmallow, carmel, chocolate and little pieces of chocolate shaped like fish." Hermione dipped the spoon in again, not really watching what she was doing. It was then she noticed it, a little bit of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. Lifting her finger to his lips, she slid them across to the corner and swiped the chocolate away with the tip of her finger. She was startled when his hand grabbed hers, and prevented her from moving away.

"I believe that chocolate is mine." Ron said, his voice husky with need. He slid her finger inside his mouth, running his tongue across it, and tugged at it gently with his teeth. Hermione closed her eyes as wave after wave of heat poured over her. She felt her knickers becoming damp and let out a soft whimper.

Ron released her finger, and Hermione almost groaned at the loss of sensation, he removed her hand from the spoon she was holding and piled even more ice cream on it.

"Hermione open your eyes," he said as he lifted the spoon to her lips and fed a bite to her. She stared into his eyes that had gone a darker shade of blue, and trembled as desire slammed through her. Her heart pounded in her chest as his eyes darted between her lips and her eyes.

"You got a little chocolate right here." His voice deepened to a low grumble as he placed his finger at the corner of her lips. "Let me get that for you. I know how much you hate to be messy," he said and lowered his head, his tongue darting out to lap at the chocolate. Ron lifted his head and stared into her eyes. Hermione tried to avert her gaze, but couldn't, she was held captive by what she found there.

"Hermione, do you want to know what my dream was about?"

She felt disappointment and sadness at his sudden change of direction. She thought that he was finally making a move on her, and images of the two of them flashed through her mind. Her body cried out at the lack of physical contact between them.

"Sure, I guess so."

"It always starts out the same," he said as he took her hand in his, running his thumb across the back of her hand, "It's us in a totally normal situation, but then we kiss and the world explodes around us. I nibble you and taste you until we are both out of our minds, thrusting against each other until we both come."

Hermione's eyes widened as Ron leaned across her body taking the ice cream from her limp fingers.

 

Ron didn't know where he'd found the courage, perhaps it was something in her eyes, or in the way she'd never really answered his question about why she was hiding out in the kitchen. Something had snapped in him the moment she'd fed him that bite of ice cream, and he lost the power to control the driving need inside of him when she touched his lips. He felt her shiver as his body brushed hers, and heard her breath hitch as he took the ice cream out of her hand.

"Hermione, do you want some more ice cream?"

Ron lowered his mouth until it was just inches from hers. He could feel her hot breath against his lips and shivered. He lifted his eyes to hers and saw the longing that he felt to his very core. He saw her nod her head quickly and he reacted without conscious thought. He dipped his finger into pint and ran it across her lips covering them in rich chocolate.

"I changed my mind Hermione," he murmured as she let loose with a soft whimper, " I need another taste."

Her eyes drifted close as he lowered his mouth to hers. Ron's tongue darted across her lips, cleaning the chocolate from them and he felt her hands clench his arms tightly, as he tilted her head to gain further access to her mouth. Allowing himself to kiss her fully, he went light headed at the pure need he felt radiating from her. His tongue slid against hers, starting a gentle thrust and parry designed to drive them both out of their heads. He leaned closer, placing his hands on either side of her body as her fingers tangled in his hair.

He pulled away, and she gave a low moan as the kiss ended abruptly.

"Hermione?" He raised his eyes to hers, "Are you sure about this? I know where this is leading and I want you to be sure."

The full impact of his words hit Hermione; she looked in his eyes and saw the hesitation and the fear. Taking a deep breath, she summoned all the Gryffindor courage she had. She took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers

"Ron, this is leading towards the inevitable. . . This has been inevitable since the day we met. I'm in love with you, I can't imagine loving anyone else the way I love you," she said, forcing the last words out through the large lump that had formed in her throat.

"You love me? For how long?" Ron gasped out and she saw the disbelief written in his eyes.

"Forever, I can't remember a time I didn't love you."

Hermione didn't bother to try and stop the tears that leaked from her eyes. This was it, now or never. She was going to find out how Ron really felt about her. . . about them.

Ron's eyes shined with unshed tears as he gently squeezed her hand, "You love me?" Well, bloody hell, I've love you too."

"Show me." Hermione whispered as she lifted her hand to his cheek, wiping away a lone tear that was streaking down his face.

She trailed her eyes across his body as he jumped off the counter and moved to stand in front of her. "Gladly," he said as he bent his head to gently kiss her lips. It was almost chaste in comparison with the others they had shared; yet it intoxicated her.

She slid to the edge of the counter and reached up to run her hands through his hair, pausing at the nape of his neck. She heard a low cry of need and realized it was her making the sounds. She slid her tongue across his lips, demanding entrance to his mouth. She felt Ron's hands as they slid up the sides of her body, barely touching her breasts.

"Ron, please touch me."

She wrenched her lips from his and trailed kisses across his jaw, pausing as she got to his ear where she bit it and then soothed it with her tongue.

Hermione realized the tight control Ron had on his emotions had broken free with her words. His hands came down on her shoulders and roughly shoved her dressing gown off. She cried out as he found her nipple with his fingers and pulled until it stood at a hard point. She gasped when he lowered his head and took it in his teeth through her pajama top.

"Hermione," Ron growled, " I want you to touch me. . . I've wanted you to touch me for so long." Ron said as he took her hand in his and placed it on his chest.

Hermione felt his heart pounding and felt a surge of power flow through her as he took her lips in another blazing kiss. Sliding to the edge of the counter she slid her hands down his chest, enjoying the feel of his hard body under her hands. She slid her hand across his hips and cupped his erection, causing him to moan and thrust into her hand. Hermione trembled as his mouth left hers and slid to the hollow between her shoulder and neck biting it, and then laving it with his tongue. She continued the exploration of his body, stroking him, learning the touches that made him moan against her neck.

"Hermione, I need to feel you. All of you," he whispered against her throat and slid his hand to the neck of her nightdress, not bothering with the buttons, he tore it open, baring her to his gaze. He lowered his mouth to her breast, sliding his tongue around her nipple, teasing her.

Hermione let a keening cry of need escape her lips as she threw her head back. The need to have him against her, without anything between them took over as she lifted her hips with each pull of his mouth on her breasts.

"Ron, I need you now!"

Hermione didn't want to go slow. She'd wanted him for so long that waiting just wasn't an option any longer. She took his head in her hands and forced his mouth back to hers for a wet, open mouth kiss. Her tongue brushed against his and she groaned against his lips when his touch slid down her body to her center. She arched into his hand when his fingers slid it past her folds.

"You're so wet," he growled, lifting his mouth from hers, "I wanted this to last Hermione. I wanted to savor every inch of your body."

"Ron!" she cried out as his thumb brushed her clit, and he slid a finger inside her. She was so close to coming and he'd barely touched her. She pushed herself against his hand in time with each thrust of his finger. Heat poured over her body causing her to moan out his name again. She was lost in the sensation of Ron's fingers teasing her, and the hot whispers of love he breathed against her ear.

"Tell me what you want Hermione. . . Say it," Ron whispered urgently.

"I want you now. I want you inside me," she cried out as he slid his hand away from her center, and lifted her off the counter.

Hermione stood in front of him and reached for his pajamas sliding them down his hips. She ran her hand over his erection once again savoring the feeling of it throbbing in her hand.

"Say you want me, Hermione. Say you want me fast and hard," he growled as he grabbed her wrists, forcing her hands to her sides. "Tell me that's what you want."

"God, yes, Ron! Fast and Hard. . . Anyway you want." she moaned as his lips moved to claim hers again.

She trembled helplessly as he tore her knickers at the sides and pulled them from her body. Lifting her off her feet, he raised her up until her breasts were level with his mouth. She twined her legs around his waist, rubbing against him, as he took one, then the other breast in his mouth sucking on her nipples. Hermione tossed her head back and groaned at the sensations flowing through her. Ron slid his hands down the sides of her body lowering her until she could feel him poised at her entrance. She opened her eyes and stared into his, rocked by the crystal blue of his eyes, the need in that showed in them.

Hermione moaned as he slid into her waiting wetness. Her eye's locked on his and she groaned as he began walking towards the refrigerator. With each step he took she sunk further down on him, and when he pressed her up against the cool metal of the refrigerator, she gasped out, "Ron please." Her eyes drifted shut and she laid her head back against the refrigerator, the metal a shocking contrast to the warm, and hard body pressed against her.

"Open your eyes," Ron demanded as he thrust into her, driving her body against the metal. "I want to watch you."

Hermione's eyes opened, and locked on his as she raised her hands to his shoulders, hoping to gain some leverage to meet his pounding rhythm. She couldn't focus on anything, every part of her was riveted by the man in front of her.

"Ron. . . harder," she couldn't help but moan against his lips as he slid a hand between them.

"Tell me what you like, Hermione."

The sound of his voice was intoxicating,

"You, hard, inside me," she gasped as he pulled almost all the way out and roughly plunged back in.

His fingers slid through her folds, finding her clit as he began a counter rhythm to his intense thrusting.

"Are you close, Hermione?" He whispered against her lips, "You're driving me mad. You're so wet and tight."

Hermione moaned as he increased his pace yet again. White-hot heat built in her body, and she cried out, "I love you," as she tumbled over the edge into a mind shattering orgasm.

She felt his body tremble as she continued to convulse around him. Hot tears poured down her face as the pounding in her ears overwhelmed her, and the pleasure flowed through her body. She dimly heard Ron echo her words of love as his release washed over him with a loud moan.

He collapsed against her and took her mouth in a soft kiss. Hermione's body still trembled with the aftershock of their lovemaking and they both moaned as he gently withdrew from her.

"Wow," he said softly as he tenderly lowered her legs to the ground, " Did you know it would be like that?"

Hermione smiled and ran her hands through his silky hair, "I wasn't sure, but I suspected. We're both passionate people." Rising on her tiptoes she kissed him softly on the mouth; enjoying the feel of him running his hands up and down her back in slow, languid strokes, "How about we try this in a bed."

"Hermione Granger you scarlet woman!" Ron chuckled and hugged her tighter against his body. Then he burst into a full-blown laughter, causing her to draw back a bit from him. "Bloody Hell! Hermione we dented the refrigerator."

Hermione smiled and picked up the pint of ice cream from the counter, grabbing her wand, she muttered out a cooling spell.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow." She grinned mischievously, "I've thought of other uses for this ice cream."

Hermione and Ron's eyes met, and with matching grins they said together, "Race you."


End file.
